


Seer of Worlds (DC Universe)

by KikiMcKiki11



Category: DC Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiMcKiki11/pseuds/KikiMcKiki11
Summary: I explain this 100x better on Wattpad





	Seer of Worlds (DC Universe)

Before I get into this (__) is thoughts __:__ is talking It was a normal day, Kiki got home from school her mother was with her brothers and sisters. She went up to her room after saying hi. It was a hard day at school just like any day. She was reading her comics when she heard a loud swishing sound. Kiki:What the? She looked up and saw what looked like a black hole above her. it started to pull her into it so She quickly grabbed her phone and bag as it sucked her in. The place She ended up in was a bigger place it kinda looked like...ruins? ???: LOOK OUT!! A loud voice yelled as She crashed into a wall and all She saw was black. She woke up in a bed that wasn't hers (Where am I?) ???:You are up? She quickly sat up in the bed She didn't  know the voice and She saw... Kiki:Alfred!? Alfred:Miss how do you know my name? Kiki:This can't be happening, Alfred what's going on!? Alfred:Miss I am very confused Kiki:I don't think I'm from this universe! Alfred:One moment please (I'm panicking, I just got transferred into the freaking DC Universe!) Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd walked in her jaw dropped. Kiki:This can't be real! Alfred:Master Bruce she says she is from a different Universe. Bruce:It's possible Jason saw her and walked over to her. Jason: Different world? Kiki: Jason Todd. Jason: What the- how do you know my name!? Kiki:Oh my gosh, this can't- this is real!? Bruce:What is going on miss? Kiki: I know there is more to this family, get them I don't want to explain more than once. They went into the living room where the rest of the family was She almost fainted when She saw them Kiki: Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Steph Brown, Cass Cain, Selina Kyle-Wayne, Kate Kane... Her gray eyes lit up they met with the cold green eyes of Damian Wayne Kiki: Damian Wayne Damian has been her favorite character for years She had a huge crush on him Damian:Who is she how does she know our names?! Kiki:I am Kiki Amber Im not from this Universe I'm actually from a place where superheroes aren't actually real but only exist in comic books. Everything so far has been the exact same as the comics. Dick: then who am I, what do I do? Kiki: Richard ,Dick, Grayson, you were the 1st Robin and currently Nightwing. You where raised in a circus. You worked as a spy and agent for some time. Dick:How do you know about that!? Kiki:I know everything. She pulled out one of her comics from her bag Kiki: see? it was the issue of when Bruce marries Selina Kiki:This just happened didn't it? Bruce: yes...


End file.
